Embarrassing Memories
by Jessi Violet - botdf kitty
Summary: Kyo is secretly in love with Yuki and Yuki knows it. When he confesses he knows everything, they discuss a strange topic on embarrassing moments...


Embarrassing Memmories  
>_<p>

**Cookie: Hello my name is Cookie and welcome to my first Fruits Basket fan fiction! I haven't wrote much fan fiction yet, only one story which I am currently in the middle of but you can't turn down inspiration when you have it!**

**Kyo: Yeah, yeah. Get on with the story already!**

**Yuki: That isn't very nice, Kyo. You shouldn't be so mean all the time, baka neko...**

**Kyo: What did you call me, kuso nezumi?**

**Cookie: Woah, calm down, Kyo. I don't want you to mess up my- *loud crash* room... Nevermind, that lamp is only a priceless antique...**

**Kyo: Why would you have an antique anyway?**

**Yuki: Some people care about things and DON'T want them broken, baka.**

**Cookie: Uhh... Maybe we should- Oh boy, your making up now! *Looks over to Kyo and Yuki making out* And now I have a nosebleed... Excuse me, I need a tissue.**

**Yuki: Oh, right, the disclaimer!**

**Kyo: *sigh* Cookie does not own us or Fruits Basket. Now, where were we...?**

"What are you doing?" came an aggitated voice. Kyo turned around to see Yuki in his room.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Why are you in my room?" Kyo shot back at his secret crush.

"I came in because Ms. Honda said to come get you. Dinner is ready." Yuki answered. "Why are _you_ so deffensive all of a sudden?"

"I'm not! Get out of my damn room, Rat!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you better come down or Ms. Honda will be worrying about you."

Kyo waited till Yuki was out of his room and exhaled. He didn't like being around Yuki because he had to put up an act and pretend to hate him. He had always felt weird around Yuki but the last few months he noticed that he was attracted to Yuki. He would always tell himself _This is wrong! He's your cousin _and _he's a boy! You can't be with him! He likes Tohru anyway..._ But he always knew he liked Yuki and has learned he has even fallen in _love_ with him. He only kept it to himself because Yuki wouldn't except his confession, Shigure would laugh and moke him, and Tohru would try to understand but she probably wouldn't get it anyway... Then came the chance Akito were to find out. He would probably punish Yuki and lock Kyo away early... No one wants that, do they? And he couldn't put Yuki through the pain.

Kyo walked down the stairs and into the dinning room.

"Oh, there you are, Kyo! You're just in time for dinner!" Tohru said, beaming her usual bright smile at him.

After dinner, Kyo went straight to his room.

"Has anyone noticed how strange Kyo has been acting lately? Well, stranger than his normal self..." Shigure asked.

"Yes, I thought so too but didn't want to say anything. What do you think Yuki?" Tohru asked.

Yuki looked at her. "I think Kyo just has a little crush."

"Kyo? Crush?" Shigure asked, "Ahahahahaha! You... aha... think... Kyo... AHAhahaha!"

"I'll go talk to him," Yuki said, ignoring his annoying older cousin, hitting him on the top of the head on his way by.

"OW! Yuuuukiiii... Tohru, Yuki hit me!" he heard Shigure whining like a small child on his way up the stairs.

"Infantile," Yuki said under his breath.

Yuki made his way up the stairs and to Kyo's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Go AWAY!" he heard from the other side of the door.

"Its Yuki, can I come in?"

He heard a thud. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk? Its about your behavior lately..."

The door was jerked open quickly, making Yuki jump slightly. "And what in the hell do you have to say about my behavior exactly?"

"Well we were worried and-" Yuki was suddenly cut off.

"_'We?'_" Who exactly is _'we'_?" Kyo asked, cutting Yuki off.

"Ms. Honda and I... Shigure was just laughing...I'm not sure he cares but he noticed..." Yuki answered nervously.

"What exactly is wrong with my behavior? And why would be laughing?" Kyo asked, starting to get a bit short tempered.

"Well, Kyo... You've been acting different the past few months. And the answer to your second question is because I might have..." Yuki stopped.

"You might have what?" Kyo asked.

"Uhh... I said you have a crush. Shigure laughed and thought that was the most rediculous idea I had ever said..."

"W-w-well it is... I-I'm not c-crushing on anyone! Th-thanks for your concern b-but I'm f-fine!" Kyo attempted to close the door but Yuki stopped him. "What are yo-" Kyo was suddenly cut short by lips colliding with his own. "MMH! Mmh... mmmm..." He struggled at first but then closed his eyes and kissed back and his protest turned to moans.

Yuki pulled back about 5 minutes later, both boys panting. "And you really don't have a crush?" Yuki asked smuggly.

"How did yo-? Wait, I thought you liked Tohru...?" Kyo asked.

"Ms. Honda and I are nothing more than friends. She is much like my sister... And I knew because I read your blog..." Yuki answered the last with a blush.

"I only have one blog viewer- You're KittyLuvr84?"

"It only makes sense now, doesn't it?" Yuki asked.

Kyo thought the user name over. KittyLuvr84... KittyLuvr... Kitty= Cat= Kyo... Luvr= Love...84...84= the year Yuki was born... Oh, Lord! It is Yuki!

"You sneaky little rat!" Kyo smirked at him and pulled him in his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He pressed Yuki against the door. "So I guess you know all my secrets?"

"Yup, some are pretty embarrassing..." Yuki smiled up at Kyo.

"Oh, really? And I don't know any of yours..."

"How about I tell you some... only because I know some of yours," Yuki suggested.

"Shoot."

"Alright, when I was 10, I went swimming in the ocean and lost my trunks... There were a lot of people there and I had to walk out of the water butt naked..."

"Oh, geez! That is embarrassing..." Kyo said. "Got anymore?"

"Tons."

The spent about 20 minutes on the subject of Yuki's embarrassing memories before switching to random subjects for hours.

Around midnight, they got tired and fell asleep on Kyo's bed. The next morning they would wake up with Kyo's arm around Yuki's waist in a possesive form. They would start to go out secretly before coming out to everyone around a year later. To their suprise, even Akito excepted them and came out that he was actually a she. Of course a few people knew this already and she married Shigure, who had been dating her in secret for some time. Eventually, Kyo and Yuki would get married after highschool had finished and they adopted a baby in their 20s. They lived a happy life from then on...

END.

**Cookie: So I hoped you liked that very small one shot!**

**Kyo: Why did I seem like a wuss?**

**Yuki: You weren't a wuss, you are just imagining it...**

**Kyo: That isn't how we started going out either!**

**Yuki: Neko, that story isn't very... appropriate for right now...**

**Cookie: Why isn't it appropriate?**

**Kyo: *Looks at me like I'm an innocent child***

**Cookie: OH! Oh, my... I'de like to hear that sometime...**

**Yuki: *Blushes and looks away***

**Kyo: *Leans over and whispers in my ear***

**Cookie: *Blood runs down my nose* Wow... That **_**is**_** much different than what I wrote... I'm actually suprised Yuki would do that...**

**Yuki: What exactly did you tell her?**

**Kyo: *Smirks* Everything...**

**Yuki: Baka neko, you hentai!**

**Kyo: Hey, I'm not the one that-**

**Yuki: Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
